


Draw Me A Map

by beccaboodle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Fluff, I suppose that covers it lol, Medical Trauma, it gets a little dirty at the end i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaboodle/pseuds/beccaboodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erica loses her memory, Stiles is the one who is there every step of the way, telling her everything to help get her memory back and to help bring his wife back one step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me A Map

**Author's Note:**

> I got all my medical information from Wikipedia which I know isn't the best source! Sorry if it isn't accurate!

“Erica, all I want is a kiss,” Stiles said and Erica just rolled her eyes. “Stiles, I need to focus on the road,” she said. Erica was used to Stiles being easily distracted considering that they’d dated for almost four years and now they had been married for almost six months. 

Erica loved being married especially to Stiles. It was almost like waking up to a ball of sunshine every morning. Erica could be having the worst day ever and she’d come home and Stiles would smile at her or tell her a lame joke and her whole day would turn around. 

Stiles loved being married especially to Erica. Even though sometimes Erica’s wolf got in between them, it didn’t make him love her any less. Nothing could make Stiles love Erica any less. After he’d broken down her tough exterior, he saw her for who she really was and he loved every part of that. Stiles had fallen in love with her in that exact moment and he had known that he was going to marry her then as well.

Erica’s eyes darted back to the road and she screamed as the truck came towards them. The accident was inevitable and Stiles’ eyes had got wide. Before Stiles could take his seat belt off and try to protect Erica, the truck had already hit them. The impact was crushing as they hit Stiles’ jeep and the car felt like it was being squashed to death. 

The next thing that Stiles knew, he was sitting in the hospital. He had an IV hooked up to his arm and his neck felt weird. Now that he thought about it, his back and ribs felt weird. He went to get up but he stopped by the hand of a nurse. She smiled at him before shaking her head at him. “I’m sorry Mr. Stilinski but you cannot get up. Doctor’s orders,” she said. “Why?” Stiles asked. “You have a broken rib and a slight whiplash from the crash which is affecting your neck and your back was out but it’s fine now for the most part,” she explained to him. Stiles wasn’t used to this. He was used to being able to run around and be active like he always was and this just felt weird. 

Suddenly, Erica popped into his mind. “Where is my wife?” he asked her. Stiles looked down absentmindedly at his wedding ring. He smiled as the images of Erica swimming through his head. “I don’t know how to tell you this Mr. Stilinski…,” she said before Stiles interrupted her. “Please call me Stiles,” he said. 

“Alright Stiles. Well your wife has some brain damage as well as a few cracked ribs and some bruises on her face,” the nurse said, lastly. “Well is she going to be alright? Can I see her?” Stiles asked her. “Not right now Stiles. You will be able to eventually but not now,” she said. Stiles was angry and the nurse could tell. 

“Stiles, you have some visitors if you want me to bring them in,” she said. Stiles just nodded. She motioned for them outside the door. “Just use your call button if you need anything,” she said and walked outside the door as he saw 3 people come in. The first was his father of course. Stiles hadn’t even thought what his dad must have been thinking. 

What if something bad had really happened to Stiles? His father would be abandoned by the two people in the world that he loved the most. Stiles went cold at that thought. He didn’t want to leave his father alone and he wasn’t ever planning on it. His dad walked over, hugging him and telling him that he loved him. “I love you too dad. Please don’t worry about me,” Stiles said and looked at who was next.

It was Scott. Scott was Stiles’ best friend. Stiles could see the scared and worried look on Scott’s face as much as he was trying to hide it. Stiles just knew Scott too well. “I was really scared for you,” Scott said as he wrapped his arms around Stiles and squeezed him as hard as he could. Stiles didn’t even mention that Scott was basically crushing him but he didn’t mind. Scott was his best friend after all.

Finally, Stiles’ eyes landed on the third person. It was Scott’s mom. She hadn’t been working today, Stiles could tell by her outfit. Melissa had been like a mother to him and he knew that his father was as grateful as he was for her. She hugged him, tightly and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad you’re okay Stiles,” she said and he smiled at her, before his mind wondered back to Erica. 

Almost as if Melissa could read his mind, she gave him an update on Erica. “You’ll be able to see her soon Stiles. I know you’re worried about her but the doctors are still running some tests with her epilepsy and with the brain damage. They’re not really sure how severe it is but probably not enough to have to do surgery but she’ll in good hands. I promise you that,” Melissa assured him and sat down beside Scott.

The room was tense to say the least. Stiles felt like he was only half there because without Erica, he felt like half a person. It was almost like she kept part of his heart and soul with her at all times. His eyes seemed to lose some of their sparkle and he lost that bounce in his steps. Stiles just didn’t seem like himself. 

Scott as always was talking to Stiles about the details of the pack and just distracting him. Stiles was used to being the one distracting Scott or the one visiting Scott in the hospital. It felt nice for it to be the other way around for once. Stiles was more than thankful that he and Scott had met in the third grade. Scott had asked to borrow some of his new crayons and Stiles had replied “well of course except red cause it’s my favorite” and that had started their friendship and Stiles couldn’t be happier. 

As the tension of the room started to dissipate, one of the nurses came in. Everyone’s attention immediately went to her. “Stiles, you may go see your wife but you’ll have to go there in a wheel chair,” she told him and Stiles sighed quietly. “Okay,” Stiles agreed as he sat down in the wheel chair. “I’ll take you over,” Scott told him as the two parents sat down in his room. 

“Ms. McCall and Mr. Stilinski, you may go over after those two come back,” the nurse told them as the two of them sat back down. Scott and Stiles went in the elevator, a silence of unspoken concerns stirring around in both of their heads. They finally reached their floor, exiting the elevator and stopping at the nurses’ station to get the room number. Scott pushed Stiles along before getting to the room. 

The door was slightly ajar as Scott pushed it open. Scott wheeled Stiles inside as his eyes focused in on Erica. Stiles could feel his heart being crushed in his chest. This woman lying in the bed looked nothing like the woman Stiles had fallen in love with. It was heartbreaking to see how fragile and dainty she looked. Scott wheeled Stiles over to her bedside before sitting down on the other side. 

Stiles reached over, placing his hand in hers. He could see her eyes flutter open as he moved his hand. She looked confused and unsure of where she was. “Hey Erica. It’s Stiles and Scott,” Stiles said to her and he could see a look of confusion come across her face. “Stiles? What the hell is a Stiles?” she said and Stiles felt his heart shatter into a million pieces in his chest. 

“I’m your husband,” he said, calmly. Stiles knew if he got any louder, his voice would completely waver and the tears would start flowing. “You’re my husband?” she asked him, raising her eyebrow. “You don’t remember?” he whispered. “No. Am I supposed to?” she retorted back at him. Stiles didn’t have to say anything as Scott walked over, getting Stiles out of there as soon as he could.

Stiles didn’t want to break down in front of everyone so he waited till they got into the elevator. The tears were stinging his eyes as they fell but Stiles couldn’t help it. His wife didn’t remember him. She had lost every single memory they had ever shared and everything that had ever happened. 

Stiles felt Scott squeeze his shoulder every few seconds as the sobs continued. The elevator finally opened and Scott wheeled Stiles back to his room. The sheriff and Melissa’s eyes darted right to Stiles as the sobs only continued to wrack his body. “Son, what’s wrong? Is she okay? What’s going on?” the sheriff demanded. “She doesn’t remember me Dad! She doesn’t know who I am! She’s not in love with me. She has no idea who I am or who anyone is!” Stiles yelled before the realization hit him all over again and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Stiles sat there in his wheelchair, not bothering to get into his bed or try to make eye contact with anyone. The only thing they would do would give him pity in their eyes and Stiles didn’t want their pity. He’d gotten enough of it after he had lost his mother but he hadn’t lost his wife and he wasn’t going to lose her. 

“Melissa and I are going to go see her,” Sheriff told Stiles before wrapping him up in a hug that told him that Sheriff knew his pain. Melissa and Sheriff left the room, leaving Stiles and Scott alone. “Do you want on your bed?” Scott finally asked him. “Yeah,” Stiles answered as Scott helped him get in there, leaving the wheelchair in the corner of the room and resuming his place beside Stiles’ bed. 

Stiles knew he needed to talk to Scott about this. He couldn’t just sit here and keep sobbing because that was accomplishing nothing. Before Stiles could even fathom of what to say, Scott asked him something. “What are you going to do man?” Scott asked him. 

Stiles took a deep breath. “I’m not going to give up on her Scott. I just can’t, not after everything we’ve been though. I’m going to reintroduce her to herself, to me, to my family, to everything. I fell in love with her and I married her. The last time I checked, that was for better or worse and honestly, this is the worse. All I need is time and love and I have both of those things Scott,” Stiles finally admitted to his best friend. “I’m with you all the way buddy,” Scott reassured him and Stiles smiled a dim and light smile but it was good enough for Scott who smiled back.

Their parents came back a few minutes later and Stiles could see the tears on Melissa’s face. “The doctors told us that they’re doing everything they can to get her to remember and they told us that she has post-traumatic amnesia,” Melissa explained to him. “Which is what?” Stiles asked her. “It’s a type of amnesia caused by the trauma of the car accident and with this type; nothing new can be stored in her memory. The doctors also explained that her case of amnesia is very severe to extremely severe so her memories could start to come back in a week or a month or possibly longer,” Melissa finished up.

Stiles could feel the tears again. He sniffled a few times and rubbed his eyes before looking up at her. “I understand. Thanks for explaining it to me Melissa,” he said and she nodded, her warm eyes and smile coming back for that flicker of a second. 

The sheriff cleared his throat, Stiles’ eyes darting to his father. “Son, I don’t mean to leave you but I have to go down to work to finish a few things and let them know I’m taking time off but I’ll be back as soon as I can,” The sheriff walked over, his arms wrapping around his son and he patted his back a few times. “I love you Stiles and you’ll get her back. I know you will,” his father said before saying goodbye to everyone else.

“Stiles, I have to go soon too because I’ll be getting ready for my shift,” Melissa told him. He could see the look on her face and he just shook his head. “I’ll be fine Melissa, I promise. You have to work and I understand. I’ll see you then,” he said as she walked over, hugging him and kissing his cheek. She did the same thing to Scott, promising to see them both later. 

Once it was just Scott and Stiles, Scott cleared his throat. “I’ll stay with you as long as you need Stiles. We’re in this together and I want to be here for as much as I can,” Scott insisted. Stiles just smiled at Scott in his chair and he was glad Scott was by his side. If he couldn’t see or have Erica right now, he was thankful for Scott. 

Scott talked to Stiles about everything, anything to distract him from the pain. The nurse came in eventually, telling him that he could probably leave in two days and that if either of them needed or wanted anything to ring the bell. Stiles and Scott just nodded, not even bothering to stop their conversation. 

Once the day started to come to a close and it was pitch black outside, Scott settled into the chair and put his feet up. All that Stiles could hear was Scott’s snores, beside him as he wrestled around in that uncomfortable bed. Stiles wasn’t used to sleeping alone. He was used to having Erica right there as his source of comfort and warmth. 

When morning finally rolled around, Stiles felt exhausted. His head hurt. His chest hurt and his whole body hurt. He was tired from not being able to sleep and he missed his wife. The nurse came in and served him his breakfast. Stiles picked at the oatmeal and toast that she brought in. He took a bite of oatmeal before deciding it was gross and ate a piece of toast, offering the rest to Scott.

Scott accepted and ate it before looking over at Stiles. “Wanna go see her, man?” Scott asked Stiles. “Yeah I think so,” Stiles admitted to him. The nurse had told him that he could walk with his IV. Scott and Stiles stood in the elevator, silence filling it which was unusual for the two life-long friends. The elevator doors opened and they made their way towards Erica’s room.

Stiles walked in first with Scott following behind. Erica’s eyes darted to the two guys who had entered her room. They seemed familiar but she couldn’t for the life of her remember who they were. “Hey. How are you feeling?” the one with the buzz cut asked her. “I’m feeling alright I suppose,” she said and his brown eyes lit up at that. Each of the guys sat on either side of her and she looked confused. “Who are you two again?” she asked them.

Erica watched the one with the buzz cut’s eyes seem to lose some brightness. “I’m Stiles and I’m your husband,” he said, softly. Erica was confused. “I’m married?” she asked him. “Yeah. We’ve been married for almost six months now,” Stiles beamed proudly. “You still have your wedding band and engagement ring on,” Stiles reminded her. Erica’s eyes darted down to her left hand and in fact, there they were. 

“Wow,” Erica whispered to herself as she saw the diamond hit the light. She could see Stiles smile in the corner of her eye and then she turned her attention to the one with the black hair. “And who are you?” she asked him. “I’m Scott. I’m Stiles’ best friend and well I’m yours too,” he said. “Really?” she asked him. “Yeah really,” Scott said and laughed. 

“What do you remember?” Stiles asked her. “Not a lot really. I’m not sure why I’m here or who anyone is really,” she told him. “Do you know when you’re getting out of the hospital?” Scott asked her. “They said in a week if everything turns up alright,” she told them. “When do you get out?” she asked Stiles.

“I should be out in two days,” he replied to her. When the tension and awkwardness finally left the room, it felt like it was their normal conversation. Stiles was explaining everything to Erica. Erica was trying to follow along and figure out everything that she’d forgotten. Scott sat back, interjecting every few minutes or so to help Stiles out. Erica could tell by the way that Stiles and Scott interacted that they were truly best friends. 

Stiles was telling Erica how they met when they heard a knock on the door. Erica’s eyes automatically darted there as a middle-aged man entered. “Who’s that?” Erica asked Stiles. “That’s my dad. He’s the sheriff,” Stiles answered her. She could see the way that the sheriff looked at Stiles and she could tell how much love the family had for each other. The sheriff sat down beside Scott and told Stiles about how he had taken some days off and he would be here for him no matter what.

Stiles smiled and thanked him. Erica’s mind started wandering and she looked from Stiles and the sheriff and then back again. “Hey. You alright?” Stiles asked her. “Yeah. I was just wondering something,” she admitted to him and he smiled at her. “Have a question?” he asked her. “Yeah. Where’s your mom?” As soon as Erica asked that, she could see all the blood drain from Stiles’ face and it felt like all of the life in the room had disappeared. 

Stiles cleared his throat and made eye contact with his father. “Um she passed away when I was in sixth grade,” Stiles watched as her expression changed from confusion to sadness. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry for bringing it up,” Erica said, covering her face, feeling embarrassing. “It’s okay Erica. You didn’t know,” Stiles reassured her. When Stiles, Sheriff and Scott finally left the room after being in there all day, Stiles felt accomplished. It was like he was starting to get his wife back.

Stiles slept better that night than before because maybe just maybe, he felt like he’d seen a little bit of his wife. Stiles woke up to the sound of the nurse opening the door. “Well good morning Stiles. How are you feeling?” she asked him. “I’m pretty good. I feel good considering that I’m going to get out tomorrow,” Stiles spoke up and she smiled. “You are getting out tomorrow but I’m assuming you’ll be coming back frequently?” she questioned him. “To see my wife? Well you’re right about that,” Stiles declared.

“Scott, I think I’m gonna go up and see her myself. You can go home and shower. You don’t have to come back if you don’t want to,” Stiles reassured his best friend. “No. I’ll be back but I know that you need your time with her. Good luck,” Scott smiled before heading out. Stiles took a deep breath before getting in the elevator to see Erica. Once he was finally out of the elevator and standing in front of her room, he felt nervous.

He hadn’t felt nervous around Erica in a really long time and it was weird. He walked inside and saw her, sitting up with her hair in a bun and some falling in her face. He couldn’t understand how someone so beautiful and breathtaking could see anything in him. “Hey. I’m Stiles,” he said, waving at her. “Hi. I’m Erica,” she said. “So do you work here?” she asked him, trying to make conversation. “No. I’m actually your husband,” he told her and she looked surprised. 

“You’re my husband?” she asked him and he just smiled. “Yeah. We’ve been married for nearly 6 months now,” Stiles bragged to her and she giggled. Erica listened intently as Stiles explained about how they got a dog together before it became too attached to Scott and they had to give it to him. She listened as Stiles told her about his proposal and how it took him almost a year to pick out her engagement ring. 

That night when Stiles left, he felt like he had fallen in love with his wife again. As he lay in bed, he couldn’t help but play back all the memories that he couldn’t wait to tell Erica out. It felt weird to him to share the memories that she was in but she didn’t have a clue about them. Stiles was once again awoken by the sound of the nurse coming in. “Congrats Stiles. You’re going home,” she told him and he felt like jumping for joy even though in fact, his ribs did still hurt. Scott looked over at him and smiled. “I’ll drive you home,” Scott reassured him.

Once Stiles had checked out, he and Scott walked out to the car together. It felt weird without Erica being near him. He was so used to them being together all the time. Even something as simple as a car ride felt weird without Erica beside him. Scott pulled up to Stiles and Erica’s little white house with the black shutters and helped Stiles to the door. Stiles unlocked the door and opened it.

As soon as Stiles walked it, it felt different. The house didn’t feel like a home without Erica. It felt like he was someone else in his own house. Scott helped him get to living room and then told him that he’d be back to pick him up because Scott knew Stiles was going to go back up and see Erica. 

Stiles’ first stop was the bathroom. He hadn’t had a shower since he’d been in the hospital. Stiles made sure to take an extremely hot shower to help ease up the tension in his muscles. Even in the tiny bathroom, he felt Erica everywhere. Memories seemed to flood back to him the longer he was in the room. Stiles wrapped a towel around his waist before going to the place he was dreading the most: their bedroom.

Stiles turned the door knob, the door opening with a creak as always. He was greeted with the sweet smell of Erica’s perfume as he entered the room. “I miss you,” he whispered to himself as he grabbed a pair of jeans, his plaid shirt, a t-shirt and his sneakers. Once he’d gotten dressed and made himself look better than he had in days, he ventured to the kitchen. 

Stiles realized that upon entering a room, the memories attached to that room would all jump into his head at once. He didn’t know how his father dealt with this on a daily basis. Stiles’ memories of his mother obviously hadn’t been as vivid as his father’s but it still hurt and he knew it always would. Stiles made himself a grilled cheese and ate it slowly before cleaning up his dishes and sitting in the living room. 

Stiles was trying to take a nap when he heard his front door open. “Stiles? Are you in here?” Stiles heard Scott’s voice echoing through the house. “I’m in here Scott,” Stiles called from the living room. “Hey. Are you ready to go see her?” Scott asked him. “I suppose so,” Stiles murmured. Scott put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. It was painful to watch his best friend in so much pain without Scott being able to do anything

Stiles’ usual routine with Erica continued for the rest of the week. It would start off with their introduction before Stiles would let her know that she was his wife. She would act surprised and a little confused before Stiles would start talking about their life together and it would feel like his Erica was back. Then the next day, he would play it over again and after doing it till Friday, Stiles felt like a broken record. 

In two days, the crash would have happened a week ago and Stiles was holding out hope that Erica would remember everything by then. The doctors told him that she was in fact making progress and she should be able to get out by the following week if she continued. The doctors also told him that him talking to her was actually helping her remember who she was and that with him reminding her, her memories would start to come back slowly. 

Two days passed slowly and Stiles walked in that day, feeling hopeful. Of course, Stiles’ hopes were crushed. He introduced himself to her and they talked for a while before the doctor called him out to the hallway. “From the tests that we’ve been running recently, her memory should start to come back in a few days but it will come back slowly,” the doctor explained to him. Stiles nodded, processing the words as he walked back in, explaining everything he always did to his wife.

Two days once again passed and when Stiles walked in, he could see in Erica’s eyes that some of her memory was coming back. “Hi Stiles,” she said, a smile playing on her lips. “Hi Erica. How are you today?” he asked her. “I’m fine. How are you?” she replied. “I’m pretty good,” Stiles answered and she giggled. “What’s so funny?” Stiles teased her. “You’re my boyfriend, right?” Erica asked him. Stiles chucked to himself before answered. “Yeah you could say that,” he said, winking at her. 

He watched the blush appear on her cheeks and he knew that he was starting to her back. “How old are you Erica?” he asked her. “I’m 18, right?” she asked him and he wanted to laugh but he stopped himself. “Yeah. You’re 18 and so am I,” he reminded her, knowing full well that she was 23 and he was 22 but he didn’t care at his point. The only thing that he cared about was the fact that he almost had his wife back. 

“If you’re my boyfriend, does that mean I can do this?” Erica said, grabbing a handful of shirt and pulling him over to her as she connected their lips. It felt like so long since Stiles had kissed her. She pulled away first to let go of his shirt. “You can definitely do that,” Stiles chuckled and winked at her. 

Stiles stayed there for a while, feeling like a teenager again. Once he got back home, he remembered that he wasn’t a teenager anymore. He was an adult and he had a job. He worked at the police station with his father as a detective. With Stiles’ ability to understand patterns and out of the box thinking, it was a perfect job for him. He went down to the precinct, working for most of the night on a case that had just been assigned to him. 

Knowing that it was useless to say there, Stiles got his things together and drove home. He got into bed and thought about Erica. She was actually starting to feel like his wife today. She had called him her boyfriend and he couldn’t hide the smirk on his face. He fell asleep that night, dreaming of the days of them being just boyfriend and girlfriend. When Stiles woke up the next day, he was excited to go visit Erica because then maybe, she’d actually remember that she was his wife.

Stiles felt like he was in slow motion. He did everything slow before slowly driving to the hospital. He walked up to her room, opening up the room as she turned around. He knew right then that she remembered everything. “Stiles!” she exclaimed as Erica ran over, wrapping her arms around him. “Erica baby,” he whispered into her hair as he held onto her. 

She let go first and pressed her lips to his. Stiles felt like everything was falling into place in that moment and it was as if she had never been gone. “I love you Stiles,” she said to him. “I love you Erica,” Stiles said to her. Stiles knew she was getting out today and it was so exciting to be able to see his wife and know that she knew who he was. Erica signed her release papers and she knew that Stiles was bouncing his foot with anticipation.

When they entered the elevator, Erica grabbed Stiles’ hand, holding it in her own. “I missed you,” she told him and he smiled brightly at her. “I missed you,” he said and she blushed, leaning up to kiss him. 

They walked out of the hospital, still holding hands as Stiles opened the door for her as he drove them back to their home. When Stiles pulled into the driveway, Erica rushed out as Stiles ran behind her, unlocking the door. Erica couldn’t stand still as she walked around the house as if she hadn’t been there in years. She went into all the room as Stiles stood behind her, watching in amazement. 

Once Erica had walked around and saw everything that she wanted, she walked over and wrapped her arms around Stiles’ waist and smiled up at him. Stiles smiled back down at her, kissing the top of her head before leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Wanna go to the bedroom?” Stiles tried to whisper and make it sexy but he laughed as soon as he got away from her ear.

"Well lead the way lover boy,” Erica winked at him as he grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. It was almost like they were teenagers again as Stiles ran in, shutting the door as soon as Erica got inside. He pinned her against it and lifted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. Stiles moved his lips closer and closer to hers and he stopped centimeters after from connecting their lips.

“You want me to kiss you?” he asked her, raising his eyebrow. At that point, Erica was done with his teasing and pushed him away, shoving him down on the bed. “Stiles just please make love to me,” Erica pleaded with him and Stiles couldn’t help but do what she said. That night, Stiles made love to his wife like it was their honeymoon. He didn’t leave any part of her skin untouched and let his kisses pepper all over her body. 

Stiles woke up the next morning with his arm tightly around Erica’s waist. He smiled as he nuzzled his face into her neck. She groaned before opening her eyes. “Hey,” Stiles whispered to her. “Hey,” she said, her eyes sparkling as he leaned down and kissed her softly. “You know that I love you, right?” Stiles asked her and she smiled. 

“How could I forget?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I kinda ended it awkwardly but I wasn't really sure how to end it! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
